Call Him Brace-Face Zane
by ZaneWalker
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Zane got braces? Will one little incident make him change his habits? I suck at summarys. If you're interested, READ ON! This party is just getting started.
1. Just the beginning

First Fanfic, don't hate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. I wish I did :3

Well on with the first chapter!

* * *

It was another average day for the ninja. Having their morning exercises after eating the wonderful breakfast Zane prepared, starting off their good day. At least that's what they all thought it was going to be like. Normal.

Once again they were debating on who was going to cook dinner. "Cole, there is _no _way on earth I'm eating whatever _thing _you burn this time!" whined Jay as he plopped down on his bed, waiting for a steaming comeback from his earth ninja brother.

"Oh come on, that was ONE time! I promise it will be great! Just trust me, right Kai?" "Oh no no no! Don't bring me into this...Look, as long as it doesn't kill me. I'm just starving so end this." Cole was satisfied by his answer and looked at Jay with a smirk that made him want to punch Cole so much.

"Well what about Zane? He cooks a feast in like 30 minutes!" with that, Jay and Cole shifted their eyes towards a sitting Zane totally oblivious to what's going on. "I think it is best if we let Cole cook this meal Jay, there is a 46.78 percent chance that something will go wrong." Jay huffed in disappointment, as Cole started to moonwalk his way to the kitchen in victory. Little that they know, this dinner won't go so well after all.

* * *

Well there was the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Give me feedback and review! Have any suggestions or ideas? PM me or comment! Have a nice day(:

-ZaneWalker


	2. The Incident

Thank you for all of the great reviews! I love you all!

And now for the second chapter ( I will try to make them long )

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

* * *

**In The Kitchen**

While Cole was cooking, he would keep himself busy by humming tunes from his performing arts school. In the meantime he was also putting spices and ingredients, some that looked like poison, into his culinary master piece that was Violet Berry Soup.

While he was stirring the pot of the boiling soup or gack, as Jay would say, Cole suddenly remembered two special ingredients that he always used when he cooked with his father. As he went to retrieve those, Cole foolishly left the metal tablespoon that he was using in the pot itself with the boiling soup, while he scavenged through the cabinets for his special ingredients.

Relief filled Cole's face when he found the curry and garlic powder. With quick motions he dashed some of the contents from each spice bottle into his creation, not really measuring how much he put in.

Just when he thought everything was going well, the cap from the spice bottle fell off and the contents of the curry powder jar came flowing into the pot. Cole's face flooded with horror as he thought, "Dang it! I can't mess this meal up! I have to prove it to Jay that I can cook just one meal right!"

Cole grabbed a towel to clean his hands from the excess powder and used the spoon that was currently in the pot to find the cap. Using his head, Cole tried to blend in the taste of the curry by adding a sufficient amount of water to the pot, in hope to dull out the flavor.

In a matter of seconds he pulled the cap out of the now, lighter colored broth. Once again, he felt relief as his determination grew higher.

In spite of the curry accident Cole thought things were going pretty well, until he heard Jay whine once again from their shared bedroom. Just before Cole was about to yell back he took precautions and put the heat on low and took out the metal spoon and carelessly tossed it over his shoulder.

The sound of the metal hitting the sink made Cole grin at his aim, but he didn't notice that the spoon's tip got chipped off in what he called his best dish. Now it's just a game of Chance on who's bowl will contain the surprise of a lifetime.

**In the Ninjas bedroom**

"Man, I was really looking forward to eating a meal fit for a king like myself, thanks a lot Kai." whined Jay, as he was throwing a fit about the dinner that was to come.

"Jay would you quit whining for once, it's just one meal. Plus, no one said you had to eat it. We have plenty of peanut butter and jelly to make a sandwich, now would you rather have that?" asked Kai as he walked out of the bathroom from a long shower that he takes everyday just before dinner.

"But I'm just sayin' that you could've backed me up, but _NOOOO_ you just _had_ to bring Zane into this! You know he doesn't choose sides! How could that help me?!" he took Zane's 'feelings' into consideration at this point,"No offence Zane."

Zane looked up from the book that he was reading to respond to Jay's apology/rant when he was suddenly interrupted by Cole shouting from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready! Come and get it while it's hot!"

Jay groaned as loud as he could after the lovely announcement. "I heard that!" shouted Cole. "You were mean to!" was all that Jay could say before Nya came into the room.

"C'mon guys! Get your lazy butts up and go eat before it gets cold, you heard Cole." she told all of them. Jay mumbled under his breath after Nya walked away, "Whoever said I wanted to eat that junk." Nya poked her head back into the doorway, "What was that Jay?"

"OH, uhmm..nothing Nya, ha..ha..ha." While Jay was standing there awkwardly with a snickering Kai and Zane behind him, Nya finally left.

"ONCE AGAIN, thanks a lot Kai." The only thing Kai could do was to bust out laughing and slap Jay on the back as he walked out the bedroom door following Nya, leaving an annoyed Jay and a slightly amused Zane.

Jay looked at Zane for a second with narrow eyes before he walked out the door, soon followed by Zane.

**At The Dinner Table**

"_Finally_ you guys came, I thought I would have to eat this all by myself." Cole said as he came out of the kitchen carrying the big pot of soup.

"Nonsense Cole, why would we miss such a meal?" Zane responded innocently to Cole. "Well, after Jay's little rant I thought all of you would listen to him, but I tried really hard on this one," Cole now shifted his attention to everyone. "Who wants the first bowl!" he announced proudly.

"I don't see whats so bad about it Jay, it looked quite nice, and the immense scent of spices is also quite enjoyable. If anyone else doesn't mind, I would like the first bowl." Zane softly spoke to his brothers and sister.

As Cole was pouring the bowl for Zane, Jay leaned over and whispered, "Dude, are you crazy! That..._stuff_ could be the worst thing you ever tasted, or even worse, maybe even-" Zane put his hand to stop a paranoid Jay from talking as Cole placed the bowl in front of him.

Everyone's eyes were now on Zane, who was giving Cole a thank you nod. Just as Zane placed the spoon into the soup and into his mouth, Zane felt something hard and bit on it, an action that he soon regretted. He let out a shriek of pain and he felt the artificial blood pool into his mouth.

Zane jumped up from his chair and ran to the kitchen sink with everyone else hot on his trail. Zane spit into the sink, and you could see the contents of the soup, the metal tip of the spoon and a part of his tooth.

"Zane! Are you alright!...whoa that's a lot of blood." As soon as Jay saw the blood, he thought he was going to get sick.

Just as Kai and Nya ran into the kitchen, their eyes grew wide and ran over to their injured friend. "Zane, what happened! Are you okay?" Nya's eyes filled with sadness as she watched Zane wince while drinking water to clean his mouth.

Just as Zane regained the ability to talk he responded, "I think I am alright, but I might need to go to the dentist, I might need to have my chipped tooth looked at, but other than that I am fine."

Kai felt the rage build up in him and he lashed out at Cole, " I thought you said that this meal would be good for once! But _NOO_ you just had to go and mess up meals like you always do, and now you hurt Zane! Well that's just great!"

Cole was too embarrassed to answer, felt so guilty for making Zane chip his tooth and knew he needed to repay him.

All of their attention once again turned to Zane, who's shirt was slightly covered in blood stains. Zane grabbed some napkins and put them into his pocket for backup and one into his mouth to help stop the bleeding coming from his gums.

Everyone agreed that after Zane got changed into clean clothes, Cole and Nya would take him to the dentist while Kai and Jay stayed to protect their weapons and the Bounty. Maybe this dentist appointment won't go so bad.

* * *

So there's chapter two! Long right? Haha, so Good? Bad? Hate it? Got any suggestions on the dentist? I'm happy to hear from you guys(: Don't forget to review!

-ZaneWalker


	3. Say what?

Hey guys! Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago. blah blah blah

* * *

**On the Bounty**

Kai and Jay agreed to take shifts while protecting the weapons, not counting Cole's since he needed it for his tread assult. While it was Jay's turn to stay near the weapons in the control room of the Bounty, Kai came into the room with coffee to keep them both awake.

"Thanks man... you know it's not entirely Cole's fault, I mean-" Jay was cut off my an irritated Kai, "Yes it is, he shouldn't have been so careless, and now who knows how much pain Zane is in. But look, I know that I should't have yelled but it's just when my brother gets hurt in any way, I just-" "I know man, he's my bro too." "I know...*sigh* I just hope he's doin' alright, c'mon we got to get back to work."

**With Cole, Nya, and Zane**

As Cole was driving tread assult with Zane and Nya in the back, he tried to be as careful as possible, not wanting to make Zane have any more pain from a bumpy ride. He finally broke the silence.

"You doin' alright back there Zane?" Zane replied with little motion coming from his mouth, "Yes brother, I am fine." Cole was happy to hear this coming from the victim of his own mistake, but he still felt a load of guilt.

All he could wonder about was if Zane knew he was sorry . Zane sensed the distress coming from his black clad escort to the dentist, "Cole, It is alright, I know that you meant no harm. It was just a mistake, I am not mad."

Cole felt his load of guilt get lifted off his shoulders. "Thanks Zane, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. I felt like I was going to blow up from all the guilt." "I do not understand...how can one blow up from emotions? It's not logical."

Cole chuckled which made Zane even more confused. "It's just an expression Zane, calm down." At this Zane loosened up and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

Cole pulled into the parking lot of the Ninjago Orthodontics Centre. "Okay folks we have reached our destination! Keep your hands and limbs in the car until it reaches a complete stop!" Cole yelled as loud as he could trying to lighten up the mood, earning a few giggles from Nya and a low chuckle from Zane, not counting the strange looks from passing people.

After Zane and Nya hopped out, Cole turned the tread assult into his scythe once again, hooking it onto his back. The three continued to walk towards the entrance. Cole picked up his pace and pulled the door open to hold while his family walked through.

When they reached the lobby, people from all ages were in the waiting room. Cole mumbled, "Well, isn't this lovely." Zane and Nya couldn't agree more.

Cole went to check in Zane at the receptionist desk, while Nya and Zane sat down in the now full waiting room. Nya picked up a couple of magazines, consisting of shoe stores and car sales. Zane had no interest in any of those, he had his eyes locked on the TV, he found the news very interesting.

After a good ten minutes a voice on the intercom spoke, "Zane to the receptionist desk, once again, Zane to the receptionist desk. Thank you."

Zane and Nya looked at each other, and hesitantly walked over to where Cole was. "What's going on Cole? Is something wrong?" questioned Nya, slightly worried. Cole had a big smile on his face, "No Nya, I just convinced this nice lovely lady to let Zane go early since he is one of the ninja that saved Ninjago!" The lady at the desk blushed at his nice comment.

"Wow Cole, that's great! So when does he go in?" The lady at the desk spoke up, "Oh, it looks like Dr. Jones is ready to see you now Zane." Zane smiled at the nice woman and all three walked through an open door to meet a nice looking man in his 30's, wearing colorful clothing to entertain children.

"Well hello there, I'm assuming you are Zane?" Dr. Jones asked holding his hand out to Zane. He gingerly shook his hand and said, "Yes, Dr. Jones." "Great! Now just follow me into this room here." "Yes sir."

The dentist sat Zane down and put him in one of those white bibs. Cole and Nya sat down in the corner of the room, watching very carefully.

"Well I see why you all came, now what caused this pretty chip in the cement huh?" Dr. Jones joked, looking at Zane then at Cole and Nya. Cole choked out, "I was making dinner and part of a metal spoon came off...and...he sorta bit it on accident." he trailed off at the end, his face now deep red from embarrassment.

"Well, I guess we all have to learn sometimes, now don't we? Anyways, Zane here has chipped his left K9 very severely down to the nerves, causing all the pain," he continued to examine Zane's mouth with the metal instruments. "No cavities, that's good, there's some crowding going on in the left side of your mouth. As one of the ninja I assume that you get punched in the face a lot, am I right?" Zane couldn't talk with the doctor's hands in his mouth so he simply nodded.

Cole couldn't contain his question anymore, "Anything serious Dr. Jones?" "Well apart from the fighting injuries and crowding," He did a double take at Zane's open mouth, "He seems to have an overbite and slight gaping on the sides of the mouth. I mean the front looks perfect but the sides aren't, and that's what we strive for." Cole piped in, "What are you saying Dr?" He took the tools out of Zane's mouth and set them on the counter.

"I'm afraid that your buddy Zane here needs braces." After his announcement the room went quite, then it stopped when Cole started to laugh. "Oh, I know I caused this, but this is so great! I've gotta tell Kai and Jay!" Cole walked out of the room to call the Bounty leaving an irritated Nya, and a confused Zane.

"But, doctor he can't get braces, I mean he's a ninja!" Nya protested. "I'm sorry but he would need to get them sooner or later." Nya huffed in her chair and looked at a confused Zane. She gave him a look that said 'sorry, I tried'. Zane could only nod and look back at the doctor above him.

"When do I have to get them?" Dr. Jones looked back to him and replied, "Well son, this place has all the tools needed, we can get it done today and get it over with." Zane looked at Nya and back to the doctor. He took a deep breath and said, "Okay." Now, he was preparing for the names he will be called back at home.

* * *

Don't worry, his braces will come in the next chapter. So was it Good? Bad? Hate it? Love it? Tell me! I love suggestions and reviews! Say tuned for the next chapter! Have a nice day(: Check out my poll for the next story!

-ZaneWalker


	4. So cute :3

Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago.

* * *

**On the Bounty**

Kai and Jay decided to take what they called a five minute break, which actually lasted for an hour. In the game room, they were playing their favorite game Fist to Face 2. Suddenly, Jay's phone started ringing, hesitantly he picked it up seeing that it was Cole , "Awh man what is it, I stopped playing video games for this. It better be important," As he waited for a response, all he heard was Cole laughing on the other line. "Cole? Hello? What's so funny?"

Kai put his ear to the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello? Earth to Cole?" Cole finally stopped laughing, "Guys...you will never...guess what...happened." He tried to say between laughs. Kai and Jay looked at each other before asking at the same time, "What?" "Dude! Zane has to get braces, hahah!" Cole started to laugh again. They looked at each other and doubled over in laughter too. Kai managed to say, "Oh this is going to be good."

**At The Dentist**

Zane and Nya sat alone in the room while Cole was somewhere calming himself down, and the doctor was getting all the supplies needed for the braces. In the meantime, Zane got x-rays to measure and determine how much all of this was going to be, but both Nya and Zane knew that Cole was paying for all of this.

As if on cue, Cole walked in the room just as the doctor came back with the bill. He took the piece of paper and read the price. His eyes widened with shock and Nya said, "See that Cole? That's your punishment."

Cole was in too much shock to answer but he knew that she was right. He needed to repay Zane and this would be the perfect way. His father kept a secret bank account that was suppose to be for college, but that never happened. He told Nya and Zane that he was going to the bank to get the money, and that he would be back.

"Alright Zane, you ready?" Zane smiled and answered, "Sure." "Great!" Dr. Jones put a clamp to hold his mouth open. He was glad that Cole wasn't here, he looked silly. Dr. Jones started to clean his teeth, then got his assistant to help put on the brackets.

"How are you doin Zane?" Zane nodded his head. "Almost done, now what colors would you like your brackets to be?" He asked expecting an answer, then he looked to Nya, "What's his favorite color?" Nya answered right away, "White." He looked suprised but went along with it, "Okay, white it is."

After he put the colors on each of the brackets, he grabbed the metal wire and attached it to each of the brackets with a clicking sound. He did a once over at his work and was satisfied. "Okay Zane, I'm all done!" He handed Zane a mirror, "Why don't you give it a look, huh? You too missy, you might want to take a picture." Nya smiled and took out her phone, she took a picture of Zane and sent it to the other three ninja.

"Awh! Zane you look so cute!" Nya squealed and Zane just smiled.

"Now, let me go over a few things with you," he handed Zane various papers of instructions on how to treat braces and what not to eat. He pointed to one specific paper, "Now don't you go and eat anything on this paper, it's very bad for your braces." Zane nodded. "Later on today, and possibly for the next week or so, you will be sore, so don't eat hard things or stress your mouth out too much." Zane nodded again. Dr. Jones looked at Nya, "You take care of him, alright? Make sure he doesn't eat anything he isn't suppose to." "Yes sir. You can count on me." Nya smiled and Cole came into the room.

"Here's the check for the bill doc!" He slumped down in the chair. "Zane come here," Zane got up and walked over to him and sat down. "Smile." Zane obeyed and smiled. Cole started snickering and Zane looked at Nya for help.

"Cole would you stop laughing at him! I can beat you up right now, then you'll have to get braces too!" she scolded. Cole stopped laughing and said, "Fine, whatever, c'mon the guys are waiting for us, let's go."

Cole and Nya walked out the door, Zane stopped and turned around, "Thank you Dr. Jones." "No problem Zane, it was an honor putting braces on one of the legendary ninja! Now you go and have a good day, you hear?" Zane smiled and waved goodbye, and walked out the door. He found Cole and Nya already in the tread assult.

"What took you so long?" Cole asked. "I was saying goodbye to Dr. Jones. Can we stop by the market? I want to pick up some food if that's okay, I won't take long." "Fine."

When they got to the market Zane hopped out and started walking towards the enterance. "Zane hold up," Zane turned around to find Nya jogging after him. "I want to help." "Thanks Nya."

**In the Store**

They were walking through the store aisles when Zane suddently winced. Nya noticed, "What's wrong Zane?" "My mouth is starting to hurt a lot. Ouch." Nya noticed that he had a lisp. "Well when we get home I can give you an ice pack, now lets get your food."

Zane turned into the baby aisle, a confused Nya standing out in the open. "Uhm, Zane this is the baby aisle, what do you need from here?" Zane understood her confusion and smiled, "I figured I cannot eat hard things, so I am going to get a whole week's worth of baby food." Nya sighed, "This won't help with the teasings you will get when we get home."

Zane didn't pay attention to her, he was too busy filling the cart with different flavors of baby food. The flavors ranged from bananas to steak and potatoes. He got one of each, Zane felt so excited to try each one.

Nya followed Zane to the check-out counter. The bill ended up being over $100 but Zane always had loads of money on him, so it was no problem. The cashier asked, "Do you two have a baby together? At such a young age?"

Zane and Nya looked at each other and Zane stammered out, "Oh, n-no, you see, I just got braces and I can't eat hard objects, so I figured that baby food would help. Nya is just here for my company and support." The cashier smiled at Nya, "You are such a nice friend." Nya said, "Thank you." They got their 10 bags of baby food and met Cole in the parking lot.

"OH MY GOSH! What took you guys so long! And why do you have like a thousand bags?" Zane answered, "We were at the cash register when the cashier thought that Nya and I had a child together, and we only have ten bags Cole." Cole started to laugh and said, "Oh just shut up and get in the back." After they got in, he took of towards the Bounty. Zane gulped and knew that he was in for lots of teasing and pain.

* * *

There it is! Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! How do you type a person's dialouge with a lisp? Like do you longate the 's'? Whatever. Got questions or suggestions? PM me! I love hearing from you guys! Have a lovely day!(: Don't forget to check out my poll for the next story!

-ZaneWalker


	5. I cant understand you

Hey my lovely readers! Chapter 5 is here! I hope you enjoy! If you see the 'th' for 's' and 'w' for 'r' in for Zane's lisp!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, but my birthday is in July so...*wink, wink*

* * *

**At the Bounty**

Cole had called Jay to tell him that he could lower the ship for their arrival. As soon as Cole changed his vehicle back into the scythe, Zane and Nya were ready for the landing, and Zane was ready for the silly names.

All three were about to walk aboard when Zane stopped. Cole noticed Zane's hesitation and asked, "What's wrong Zane? You know that whatever those two idiots are about to say isn't true right?" Zane kept his head low, and nodded. "Good, now c'mon, and do you think you can cook dinner? I think I'm going to lay off for a while." Zane picked his head up and nodded once more.

Zane felt like with whatever step or movement he made, a shock of pain would surge through his gums. He hated braces already. He went straight into their shared room, which didn't have Kai or Jay inside, who were currently still playing video games.

He laid down on his bed carefully and closed his eyes, mentally preparing for the next few weeks to come. Zane felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him, but he also had the task of making dinner, so he once again stalked over to the kitchen making sure not to run into anyone, then closing the kitchen door leaving him all alone.

**In the Game Room**

Kai and Jay were still playing Fist to Face 2 when Nya and Cole walked into the room. They were currently yelling at each other about how Jay supposedly cheated. Kai yelled, "I saw that! You cheated!" "Hey it's not my fault you're a sore loser, and a hothead!" Kai tackled Jay and they started rolling on the floor pulling each other's hair like they were in a girl fight.

"Hey! You two knock it off! Do you want to end up having braces too?!" Kai and Jay settled down at the sound of their leader scolding them like children. Jay answered, "No, but where is Zane anyways? I have a whole stock-pile of names for him!" Cole mentally face palmed.

"Look guys, don't hurt his feelings, he's had a rough day." Jay mumbled, "Yeah it's your fault." Cole pretended not to hear his comeback. "Zane is in the kitchen cooking, I'm not really in the mood to cook." He sat down in one of the beanbag chairs and ran his fingers through his hair.

Even though it hurt Zane to talk, he managed to yell, "Dinnerth ready!"

Kai, Jay, Nya, and Cole jumped up from their sitting positions and walked together to the dining room in complete silence. Jay and Kai lingered to the back of the group and fist bumped with smirks on their faces. They knew just what to do.

**In the Dining Room**

Once they all got there, the ninja took their designated seats as Zane began to pass around plates of Chicken Caesar Salad that he whipped up in 10 minutes. As he gave the last plate to Nya. Soon after, satisfied groans came from the mouths of all of them as they took their first bites. Zane smiled in satisfaction, trying not to show his braces.

"Oh man Zane, and to think me and Kai here were going to tease you for the rest of your life, but mmm this is so good." "But Jay, I will only be wearing theethse for two yearthss, not my whole life. I am altho glad you like my thalad." "Like? More like love! And do you have a lisp?" Zane was too embarrased to answer but nodded anyways. Jay was now stuffing his face with the salad and chicken pieces, earning disturbing faces from the rest of his team.

Zane went back into the kitchen for a minute, then came out with a little jar of turkey dinner flavored baby food. Everyone stared a him while he sat down. "Zane?" "Yeth Kai?" "Why do you have baby food?" "Well my gumths are theverely thore, so I can't eat any tholids, only liquidss. I have to thay that baby food makes a good alternative." "Zane, have you even tried it yet?" questioned Jay. "No, but look, it'ss turkey dinner flavored, tho it has to be good, wight?" Zane asked innocently. Nya added, "I don't know Zane, ever since I could remember, baby food has been pretty nasty."

Zane opened the lid of the jar and smelled it. He cringed his face and looked at his brothers. "Well it doesn't thmell too thatisfying, but maybe it will taste better." Zane put his spoon into the pudding like food, and stirred it. All eyes were on him as he scooped up a glob of it and put it into his mouth. Another huge mistake.

Zane cringed his whole face and spit it out back into the little jar. Everyone now had disgusted looks plastered on their faces. Zane got up and walked into the kitchen.

From the table you could hear him spitting into the sink once again, and the sound of water running.

After about a minute or so Zane came back out with a whole new jar of what was now banana flavored baby food. That earned him questionable looks.

"Zane look, I get that you can't eat, but don't kill yourself by eating all of this baby food." Jay said as he tried to convince Zane out of trying this jar. "But Jay, thiss ith banana flavored, it thmellss way better," he dug his fresh clean spoon into the jar and put some into his mouth. "And it tastes pretty good as well."

"At least you found something that's edible." Kai mumbled under his breath right before he stuck another fork full of salad and chicken into his mouth.

Zane sat leaned back in the chair and continued to scoop the tan colored substance into his mouth. All he could think about was if this pain would last forever.

* * *

Well there was chapter 5! How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! Check out my poll to decide my next story! Have a lovely day my little sweet pies!(:

-ZaneWalker


	6. Feel nothing

Hey guys! Heads up, this is the final chapter :c Sad, I know *tear, tear* Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, for the 27288287th time :p

* * *

**On The Training Deck**

Zane and the others were training hard on the deck of the Bounty, waiting for further instructions from Sensei Wu who just got back from a family vacation with Lloyd.

Zane had yet to tell either of them about his new look, and since Zane hadn't talked to Sensei or Lloyd since they got back, his secret was well hidden.

Sensei Wu spoke up, "My students, to test your abilities for your moments in the battlefield, you must battle each other, and test each other's strengths and weaknesses. First up is Kai and Jay!"

Kai and Jay both stood up and started walking towards the center, weapons in hand. "Ninja-Go!" As soon as they heard that, it was battle time. They fought for a good 2 minutes before Jay side stepped a punch to Kai's shoulder and swept him off his feet, pointing his nunchucks at his throat in victory.

"Next up Cole and Jay!" Kai took Jay's hand and pulled himself onto his feet, and went to go sit on the sidelines with Zane and Lloyd.

"Ninja-Go!" Cole swung his scythe at Jay who leaped into the air over Cole, landing clean on his feet behind him. Cole turned around to be met with a punch in the face, but he wouldn't go down that easily. Cole regained his stance and swung his scythe once again, but this time it made contact with Jay's leg, making him stumble to the floor. Cole held the tip at Jay's throat making sure that he wouldn't stand.

Jay mumbled about the fight being 'not fair' and got up and slumped down on the hard wood floor.

"Next is Lloyd and Zane!" Lloyd teased, "Yeah, like some robot could defeat the Green Ninja!" Zane smirked after Jay yelled, "He's a nindroid!"

Both got up and took their signature battle stances. "Ninja-Go!" Lloyd tried kicking Zane in the arm but Zane turned and grabbed his leg, making Lloyd squirm.

"Let me go!" Lloyd made a powerful kick that made contact with Zane face. Everyone except Sensei Wu gasped.

Zane let go of Lloyd and stumbled to the floor, holding his mouth, blood was once again seeping through his hands.

"Zane? Whoa, dude I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you that bad." Lloyd told Zane as he tried to apologize, but he was still confused as to why the guys were so shocked. They've all been kicked in the mouth at least twice.

Cole, Kai, Jay, Nya, and Sensei went over to see if Zane was alright.

"Is your mouth okay Zane?" Cole asked.

Zane removed his hands from his mouth and saw all of the blood then stood up. Everyone got in front of him, and Lloyd finally saw why everyone was shocked. Braces. Lloyd started to laugh, but was stopped when Kai hit him in the back of the head.

"This is not funny Lloyd! He's been through a lot of pain lately!...Zane are you okay? That is a lot of blood, I think you should go back and see that doctor of yours just in case."

Zane took his top layer of robes off and cleaned his face with them, everyone watched with wide eyes. He then started walking to the bathroom like nothing happened, leaving everyone else staring at his retreating form.

**With Zane**

He walked into the bathroom and took put his hand under the running luke-warm water, cleaning off the blood. He scooped some water into his hand and sipped it, then gargling it in his crimson mouth. He tried the best that he could to get rid of the rusty taste. Just as he was about to drink more water, his brothers walked into the bathroom.

"How ya feelin' Zane?" Jay said as he walked in.

"Good, I'm just trying to get thith taste of blood out of my mouth." All of the boys cringed their faces as Zane spit out the water, that went in clear but came out tinted with red.

"Zane, look I'm sorry man, if I knew that you had braces, I wouldn't have kicked you in the face. But don't ever grab my leg again."

Zane snickered and returned the apology, "It ith okay, I thould've told you and Thenthei. But I thould be fine, to my observations, I didn't theem to brake anything, my gums just tharted to bleed again when the force hit all of my teeth at once, thats all, nothing to worry about Lloyd."

Lloyd laughed awkwardly, wondering how Zane could manage all of that blood and pain coming from his face everyday, but he just shrugged it off.

This was a teaching moment for Zane, like everything else too. He felt like if he used different techniques for fighting, he should be able to avoid incidents like this.

* * *

Zane's life went back to normal over the next months. Eventually the pain went away, he because more cautious while training and in battle, but he also felt like a new person. He felt human. Zane figured that robots wouldn't need braces, right?

He became grateful that Cole made dinner that night, because that one mistake made him feel like he fit in, like he was closer to his family... and even closer to the world.

* * *

It's over! NOO! How was this story? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews, but don't forget to check out my poll for the next story! See you soon my awesome sugar plums!(:

-ZaneWalker, signing off this story for the last time.


End file.
